In Geographic Addressing (GA), a network delivers a packet to all devices occupying a single region called a geocast region. GA is driven by the inefficiency of traditional routing schemes under conditions of high density, high mobility, or rapidly changing link topologies. GA is an efficient way to support important classes of mobile and embedded applications.